


stamped in wax, it's history

by stayyhope



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Child Abuse, Gen, GoSe Bad Clue AU, Going Seventeen Bad Clue AU, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medical Inaccuracies, Murder, Murder Mystery, Park Taesan: a guide to being a shitty parent, tw/cw in notes as posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayyhope/pseuds/stayyhope
Summary: The Park Family has ties everywhere.Wen Junhui knows this, as he holds the young Park heir in his arms, keeping him in the main room away from the body.Park Taesan is dead.Meeting the eyes of the Lee Jihoon, he realizes.They're about to see how far exactly the Park reach goes.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Lee Seokmin | DK, Kim Mingyu & Wen Jun hui | Jun, Lee Seokmin | DK & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,hi,,,,also i changed the dates so the events of Bad Clue only happen 5 years after Park Junki dies, and i took A Lot of creative liberties cause i hate the actual ending and how it demonizes DID so, yes. Here i am, writing angst about their characters and developing their backstories.
> 
> The timeline is weird, bear with me. 
> 
> Yes, the use of jun’s Korean name vs Chinese name is on purpose, and so is the use of Ba and Baba. I kind of used the common story told to me about the foreign domestic workers who take care of the kids and gave it to Jun. ik a lot of kids who called their childhood nannies different variations of ‘mom’ or ‘auntie’ so i was like “why wouldn't they call jun dad?” so he is ba/baba now cause he’s a better father than taesan ever was 
> 
> TW/CW - Child Abuse, Suicide, Death, Abuse of power, Mistreatment of domestic workers

Park Seokmin had always hated his father. 

He couldn’t remember a time when he hadn’t. Childhood was filled with the immense pressure of being an heir and haunted by the scent of smoke, it was easy to see resentment brewing with every painful drip of wax. 

**Sit straighter.**

**Don’t talk back.**

**Focus.**

Then Park Junki kills himself, and all goes to shit. 

Seokmin wasn’t there when Mingyu had found him, all he had to deal with was the aftermath. Wen Junhui is the one to call him, words rushed, telling him to come back from Busan, words thick with unshed tears while Mingyu sobbed and sobbed in the background. 

They meet at the hospital, the small child wrapped up in a blanket hurriedly grabbed off the couch, tear tracks on his face as Junhui held him close. Mingyu’s little hands held tightly as fists on Jun’s coat. The ajusshi looks off, absentmindedly stroking the child’s hair. He’s not really sure who the repetitive motion was supposed to comfort more. 

“Gyu-ah,” Seokmin coos, approaching them. Mingyu only holds onto Jun tighter. 

The elder looks apologetically up at him, but Seokmin only shakes his head. He’s not offended, Junhui’s presence felt safe in a way that he understood. He settles for anxiously sitting on the chair next to them, letting Mingyu come out to him at his own time. 

Jun seems to wait for Mingyu to fall into a tentative sleep before speaking.

“He was already gone by the time the ambulance arrived,” He whispers, “I’m… I wish I could have protected you, boys, better.” His grip tightens around the small boy in his arms. “Min-ah, I’m so sorry.” 

It’s at that moment, reality finally sets in. He wasn’t waiting to see if his brother was alive. He was waiting for someone to print out the damn death certificate. Park Junki was gone.

His hyung was gone. 

Seokmin wills himself not to cry, furiously blinking, and looking everywhere but at the butler and his nephew. 

“ _Baba_ , it wasn’t your fault.” He breathes, not seeing how Jun puts his head down, pulling the small boy closer to his body as if to protect him. He doesn’t see how Jun’s eyes drift downwards towards Seokmin’s arms. 

“Seokmin! Mingyu!” 

At this voice, Seokmin shot up.

**Stand straight.**

“Hello, Father.” He chokes out, praying that the sheen in his eyes wasn’t visible.

“Hello, Taesan-ssi.” 

Jun’s voice is low, not to disturb the child in his arms. His tone is polite but lined with anger. It’s the same tone he used when Taesan asked him what he was doing with those bandages. 

_“I found Junki-ssi with burns on his arms. I’m going to treat him.”_

_The ‘And you’re not going to stop me,’ went unspoken but implied._

_Seokmin remembers being the one to ask Jun for help, rapping on the servant's quarters with his tiny fists._

_“Ba! Ba! It’s Ki-hyung!”_

_He remembers how Jun had frantically opened the door, kneeling to ask him what was wrong. But what tipped him off was how Seokmin clutched his wrist._

_Seokmin was a coward, he was also like, 10 at this point, but that didn’t matter. He hid behind the door frame, just out of view._

_He watched as Jun stared up at his father, the man still drunk with power._

_“I brought you to Korea, Junhwi, I can send you back.”_

_“Then who would take care of your sons? You?”_

_The resounding smack echoed in the big house, and Seokmin shoved himself further behind the door frame._

_Park Seokmin hated his father._

_He couldn’t hear the rest of the conversation over his breathing, his fear overtaking him. He couldn’t lose Ba. He didn’t want his father to send him away. He couldn’t._

_“Min-ah! Seokmin-ah! I need you to breathe, my brave boy.”_

_Jun was here._

_He rushes forward, burrowing his face in Junhui’s side. He inhales the ever-present scent of tiger balm on his clothes._

_“Don’t,” he trembles, “Please don’t leave us. Junki, Junki-hyung’s still, he’s still hurt. I don’t-I don’t know what to do. He’ll keep hurting us, and we’ll be alone. And-” Seokmin gasps out._

_“Oh, my brave boy, I won’t leave you. But Baobei, I need you to bring me to your Hyung okay? He’s hurt?”_

_He sniffles, bunching up his sleeves to wipe at his eyes._

_“Father...he, he held the metal cover, for the uh, the uh, the candle. It was hot- and he-“_

_Jun’s eyes widened in realization._

_“Seokmin, where is he?”_

_He stares up at Jun, eyesight blurry, but still able to make out the splash of red on his cheek._

_“He’s in the pantry.” Seokmin hiccuped, “I-I told him, to um, block the door. With the, with the, uh, rice bags.”_

_“That’s good, baobei. My smart little boys.” He encourages. “Now, Minnie, I need you to go to him, make sure he’s safe. I need to call Wonwoo-ssi if this is as serious as I think it is.”_

_“But-“ Seokmin protests, tears welling up in his eyes again, “What if-“_

_“I’ll be right there, I need you to be my brave little boy, okay?” He presses a quick kiss to Seokmin’s forehead, “I just need to grab the phone, Min.”_

_Everything after was a blurred combination of quiet tears whispered reassurances, and-_

“Junhwi, put my grandson down.” 

For a split second, he’s 10 years old again, hiding behind a doorway waiting for Father to let _Ba_ go. Waiting for the echoed slap to ring in his ears. 

Taesan’s smile grows tight, and Junhui stares up at him. 

“Junhwi.”

Reluctantly, Jun shifts Mingyu in his arms, “Gyu-ah. Wake up, your grandfather is here.”

“Mingyu-ah, get up. You’re too old to be coddled.”

Park Taesan strides toward the child, and picks him up by the armpits, placing him firmly on the ground. Mingyu only purses his little lips, and runs back into Jun, hiding between his legs and climbing back into his lap. 

“Gyu, I need you to greet your grandfather. Okay, _Baobei_?” He comforts him, Mingyu only shakes his head, trying to bury his head into Jun’s stomach. 

“Taesan-ssi, I believe it would be best to leave him be for now. He’s the one who found…who found him.”

“It’s improper for him to seek out comfort from the butler.” 

Seokmin’s hands clench uncomfortably, but he keeps his head bowed in submission. Already an adult, but still cowering in fear. 

Park Seokmin hated his father. 

Five years later, Seokmin smells it before they see it. There wasn’t any way he’d forget the scent of smoke, or when they were unlucky, burnt flesh. 

When they find his body, face covered in wax and tied up in the elevator, his first thought is ‘Thank God.’ The next is to yell for _Baba_ to keep Mingyu in the other room.

They’re free.

“Seokmin-ssi, Jeonghan-ssi, are you alright?”

Seokmin ignores the person who asked, walking directly to Mingyu. The ten-year-old stood there, there's a tenseness in his shoulders and a tightness in his eyes that show dread. 

“Uncle? What happened?” 

He says nothing, sweeping Mingyu into his arms.   
  


“We’re safe now, Gyu-ah.” He whispers into his nephew’s hair. Confused, he brings his arms up to hug his uncle back. 

He can’t hurt them anymore. 

Jun leads them to the couch, and they all gather around in a circle. His arm is still around his nephew, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s trembling. 

“What’s with the wax?” 

Lee Jihoon breaks the silence with the question. His grip tightens around his nephew, who shifts uncomfortably. He can feel eyes on him, and he looks up. 

“Jeonghan.” 

“Yes, ...hyung?” The younger answers, hesitating over the title even though Seokmin said it has been fine before. 

“Do you remember when I told you, that if you heard yelling, to take Mingyu and hide in the pantry?”

“...yes” Jeonghan replied tentatively, not liking where the conversation is going.

“Park Taesan used to hurt us, Junki-hyung and I. He would take candles…” He glances upwards quickly, meeting Wonwoo-ssi’s eyes. “He would burn us, with the wax. He was stricter with him though, so there were a lot of times we had to call Wonwoo-ssi to treat us.”

Seokmin takes a deep breath, “He was hard on him because he was the heir, but it got too much and…” 

Jihoon’s mouth twitched downwards, “Do you know who would do this?”

“I don’t even know who knew about the wax.” Seokmin admits. It was an...okay kept secret.

“Wonwoo-ssi and I knew, because we had to treat them as children.” Junhui explains to the others, shifting on his feet. 

“I had my suspicions, but I couldn’t confirm it.” 

Seokmin looks up to see who had spoken, meeting the guilty eyes of Vernon.

“I made the mistake of lighting candles in his office during a brownout.” He explains, a faint trace of sadness lined his, usually, stone face, “And I saw...marks.”

Jihoon purses his lips, before jolting a few notes down. 

“According to the letters we found, the person who could have done this should have felt strong affections towards Junki-ssi.” 

The room goes silent, and Seokmin realizes that he was the main suspect. 

“Please make it known that Seokmin-ah has...heavy trauma...from the candles. He can’t stand them.” Jun defends him, placing an arm on his shoulder. Seokmin bows his head again, the weight of the stares pulling him down. The adrenaline crashes down and he’s filled with fatigue. 

“Junhui-ssi, you cared for them correct?”

The elderly Chinese man nods, face tight. 

“May I interview you in private?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so yeah just to clarify cause i realize this will be confusing if i dont explain it like, rn 
> 
> So, in this fic, Park Junki only died 5 years prior to the happenings of the story to the current ages are
> 
> Seungchol - 62  
> Junhui - 50 (worked with them for 28 years)  
> Minghao - 45  
> Chan - 38  
> Soonyoung - 37  
> Vernon - 37  
> Wonwoo - 33  
> Seokmin - 33  
> Seungkwan - 32  
> Joshua - 31  
> Jihoon - 20   
> Jeonghan - 19  
> Mingyu - 10
> 
> This is excluding flashbacks, cause i do have a tendency to mess around w time a lot. 
> 
> Mingyu is not the murderer in this fic, and I’m honestly debating whether or not I want to have this about them finding the murderer or them finding out how corrupt BSK industries is. He still will deal with a type of dissociative disorder, but probably not DID because I feel as if I’d struggle to portray it in an accurate way. 
> 
> SPEAKING OF BSK!! Seungkwan will be here!! I gave him a role and he’s deff making an appearance in the next chapter! 
> 
> TW/CW - Referenced Bullying, Dissociative Episode from outside pov, Referenced Abuse, Medical Issues, Referenced Death

Yoon Jeonghan became Park Jeonghan at 16 years old. 

He supposes he looked pitiful, appearing at the Park Mansion in a worn blazer and grass stained formal pants. But it was the best he could do at the time, most of their money went towards his Ma’s treatment. 

He hadn’t had time to completely wash the grass stains out, from the last time he’d worn them. A kid had thought his long hair had been funny, and shoved him into the grassy area in front of the memorial forest. 

_ Couldn’t a kid miss his grandparents in peace? _

Jeonghan didn’t have enough time to scrub the formal pants, from school to visiting Eomma, to his internship at BSK. He was the embodiment of burnt out and overworked. It was like he was a living soap opera. 

The poor bastard child, hospitalized mother, and no other living family than his unknown father. He felt guilty of course, showing up to his  _ Father’s  _ house, a letter from his mother in one hand and necklace in the other. Honestly, he wouldn’t do this unless he was desperate. But that’s how all the dramas go don’t they? He just prayed that the Park family didn’t hate him at first glance. 

Before he could even figure out where to knock, the door inched open, and a small mop of black hair peaked out. 

“Hello?” 

The child’s wide eyes meeting his own, body mostly hidden by the door.

“Are you, um, Jeonghan-ssi?” The kid asked, Jeonghan noted a slight lisp on the ‘ssi’ which was kind of adorable.

Okay, Jeonghan didn’t really expect to see a child first thing, but he could deal with that. This was probably one of the maid’s kids if he was opening the door. Putting his ‘dealing with tiny beings’ smile he knelt down, pointedly ignoring how dirty his knees are at this point. 

“Yes I am, I’m here to visit the Parks. Is your Eomma here with you?”

The boy blinks, before shrinking further behind the door til only hair was visible. In a soft voice, he answered, “Um, Eomma doesn’t live here.”

Oh. Maybe a butler’s son?

“What about your Appa?”

The kid lets go of the doorknob on the other side, leaving Jeonghan scrambling to wedge his foot in the door. He hears his little footsteps retreat in a hurry, and Jeonghan wonders what he said wrong. 

Hesitantly, he pulls the door open, and stands in the doorway of the house. Already, he hates the decorative statues in the corner. 

He doesn’t really move from the entrance of the home, waiting for a member of staff to notice him so he can’t get kicked out. 

It’s not that long before a young man appears in the hallway, as if pushed. The man frowns, peeking behind him in confusion, then faces forwards. Towards Jeonghan. Realization fills his face and his mouth makes a little ‘o’ shape in surprise. He strides towards him, and Jeonghan is not intimidated. Nope. Not at all. 

It isn’t until they’re standing in front of each other that Jeonghan can see the anxiety mirrored in his eyes, “Yoo Jeong...?” He trails off, an embarrassed red climbing up his neck. 

“Yoon Jeonghan,” He introduces, and as recognition sparks in the older boy’s eyes, Jeonghan feels dread chill his body. If he’s not wrong this is-

“Park Seokmin.” 

Fuck.

There's an easy, albeit shy, smile on Park Seokmin’s face and Jeonghan returns it with his own.

“I believe you met Mingyu-ah? That’s my-er, our nephew.”

Oh.

Fuck, _ again. _

He inhales sharply and Seokmin gives him a curious look.

Shaking his head, he forces a smile back on his face, holding his hand out. He half expects the older boy to turn on him suddenly, call him a bastard and shove him out the door. But he doesn’t, and that’s what confuses him more. 

“Yeah, he’s the one who opened the door for me.” 

“He opened the door?” Seokmin’s tone indicates alarm but he quelles it quickly, “I mean, that’s fine, would you like to come further inside? Father isn’t home yet, and it’d be nice for us to...talk.”

He’s hyper aware of the necklace wrapped around his wrist and his mother’s letter begging for help tucked inside his blazer. It would be...beneficial for him to talk to his...half-brother, right? Besides, he seemed nice enough. It couldn’t hurt.

‘He could be lying to you,’ Jeonghan’s thoughts whispered, but he ignored it. 

“I’d love to talk to you, Seokmin-ssi.” He answers, in an almost earnest way. 

“Please, call me hyung.” 

“Okay, ...hyung.” 

They’re both awkward. Jeonghan used to being an only child and Seokmin used to being the youngest. But they try. Seokmin leads him down a hallway, and Jeonghan stares at the pieces of architecture. 

“Gyu-ah, where are you taking me?” 

A new voice comes in softly from the other end of the hallway, along with the patter of feet on the hardwood. 

“ _ Baba _ , we have a guest.” Seokmin calls out, “We’ll be in the sitting room. Could we have some…” Lowering his voice, he turns to ask Jeonghan, “Do you prefer tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate?” 

Jeonghan stares at him blankly, slightly overwhelmed by all the choices.

Apparently, he took a while to respond, because as soon as he opens his mouth, the butler is in front of him. Mingyu hides slightly behind the man’s coat. 

“Seokmin-ah, don’t scare the child.” The old man chides, “Go to the sitting room, I’ll bring you two some sandwiches and drinks.” Seokmin ducks his head in slight embarrassment, but continues to lead Jeonghan into a large room. The couches are centered around the middle and there’s a large desk at one end in front of a bookcase. 

‘So many books,’ He marvels. 

It’s only after they’re both seated across from each other and Jeonghan’s finished looking up at the building that Seokmin clears his throat. 

“So, what brings you to the Park Estate, Jeonghan-ah?” Leaning forward slightly, there’s no judgement in his eyes, just curiosity. “And you’re young, and smart, you don’t need us.” The last word punctuated by the placement of a tray on the table. Jeonghan murmurs a quick thanks. On it, there are plates of sandwiches and a few cups of juice and coffee. The butler bobs his head in acknowledgement with a smile, before taking his leave to give them privacy. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Mingyu scramble inside. He joins Seokmin on the couch, grabbing a sandwich. He doesn’t pay attention to them, taking small bites of his food and tucking himself in the space between Seokmin’s back and the couch cushion. 

Jeonghan wrings his hands together, “My Mom...she’s sick. I work some odd jobs plus an internship at BSK through my highschool. But it’s not enough. She’s doing really bad, and my Halmeoni just died, and-.” 

“Who is this?” 

Both of them turn around, seeing the imposing figure of Park Taesan stand in the hallway.

“Father,” Seokmin stands up to greet him, which urges Jeonghan to do the same. “This is Yoon Jeonghan. He’s-”

“Yoon Jeongbin’s son.” He finishes for his son, eyes set on the younger. The teenager is very uncomfortable with how intent the man stares at him. “You’re a very smart boy. Top of your class, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” There’s a calculating look in Taesan’s eye as his gaze drifts downward, to Jeonghan’s worn jeans and shabby blazer. 

“You also work under Seokmin’s branch, do you not?”

Swallowing nervously, he nods. “Yes, sir.” He echos. 

“Seokmin-ah, I want him transferred to the main branch. Directly under me.”

Jeonghan glances at Seokmin, who looks as bewildered as he feels. 

“You have promise, Jeonghan. You are a Park. I will send care for your mother. You could go far in life, and I want it under the Park name.” The way he says it, with such a tone of finality, it disturbs Jeonghan. Why does he want Jeonghan under him so bad?

Not to be vain, but Jeonghan knows he’s smart. It’s saved his ass more times than he can count. He’s quick on his feet and good with people, well, normally he is. But he’s a bit frazzled at the moment, so please excuse him. Numbers make sense and he stitches words together like it’s an art. 

“Yes, sir.” He says again, not dissimilar to a broken record. He said he would care for his mom. And if working under him was the price, he would gladly pay that for the woman who loved him.

“Please, I’m your Father. Please address me as such.” He grins at Jeonghan, clasping his hands together. “Junhwi! Bring us something to celebrate! Jeonghan is part of my family.” 

Jun comes in, nice glasses and some sort of fancy drink on a tray, as if he’d been expecting this. He balances them expertly, also managing to ruffle Mingyu’s head to wake him up from where he’d drifted off, before pouring the drink. Picking up the glass, Jeonghan looks at Seokmin one more time, only greeted with the older’s brown hair. 

“Park Jeonghan…” Taesan, his father, muses, swirling the drink in his hand. “I like the sound of that. A toast. To Park Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan is no more.”

In his shabby clothes, letter in his pocket, and necklace on his wrist, he’s no longer the boy from apartment 4b. The boy was fed by the restaurant Halmeonis because his own was gone, whose Eomma was sick. He was the young man from BSK Industries. The second son.

Park Jeonghan is successful. He bargains with a silver-tongue and everyone learns to respect his iron wit. He learns to make everyone love him, because that’s how you get places. 

He’s been living in the mansion for almost a week when he first finds out. 

Park Mingyu scares him, if he’s being honest. The kid appears everywhere without a word, and doesn’t talk to him. He doesn’t act like any of the other 7-year olds he’s met, so Jeonghan doesn’t know how to treat him. 

He’s arrived back from visiting his Mom, and Mingyu’s just, sitting on the steps outside. 

“Mingyu-ah? Are you alright?” Jeonghan approaches him slowly, kneeling down in front of the boy. He looks straight ahead, but as Jeonghan enters his vision, he turns away to face the rose bushes. Hesitantly, Jeonghan waves his hand in front of the young boy’s face, only for him to flinch and shove his head into his arms. 

“Mingyu?” He lowers his voice, “Mingyu-ah, do you think you could tell me what’s wrong?”

The boy doesn’t respond to him, but tenses up further, bringing his shoulders up to his ears. “Mingyu-ah, do you want me to cover your head?” Jeonghan’s already pulling his coat off before he could answer. 

“S’ loud.” Mingyu whimpers, “Go’n’ fast. He screws his eyes shut, “S’ bright…” With that, Jeonghan gently places the jacket over his head, allowing him to relax a little under the safety of the cloth. He made sure that Mingyu was covered from the light, but there was still an opening for him to breathe. Jeonghan sits with him for who knows how long, before Junhwi comes out looking for them. 

Junhwi doesn’t look surprised, only saddened. They end up sitting together, waiting for whatever it was Mingyu was going through to pass. Eventually, his tiny body relaxes, leaning into Jeonghan. He looks to Junhwi in question before scooping Mingyu up in his arms. 

What had happened to him? Jeonghan was baffled by the actions of the boy, but didn’t dare vocalize his confusion. (or concern.) 

“Would you bring him to his room? I’ll explain after we settle him.” Junhwi offers. Jeonghan shifts the child in his arms, following as the butler leads him into a large room. Tucking him in, he notices how truly _ tiny _ Mingyu is. 

He’s never really had a proper look at him, always scurrying off before Jeonghan could get a good look at him. Junhui stands next to the bed, staring at Mingyu tenderness he’s only ever seen in his own grandmother. They’re almost out the door till they hear a small whine and shift of the bedsheets. He meets the butler’s eyes and Jun gives him a strained smile. 

“I’m going to sit with him for a while longer, till he calms down again. Meet you in the kitchen?”

They sit together at the island, Jeonghan’s hands wrapped around his mug to absorb the heat. Jun reaches for the cup Jeonghan’s made for him gratefully. Junhwi grabs the honey, pouring a generous amount into his tea. 

“I won’t be good at explaining it. Medical terms aren’t my thing.” Junhwi starts, “Since Mingyu was a child, he was always very withdrawn. It only got worse after…” He bows his head slightly, taking a slow sip of his drink. “Mingyu...he’s not himself sometimes. He doesn’t sleep. It’s as if he’s scared. And he gets confused by himself. Dr. Jeon tried to help, but he can’t do much other than prescribe him melatonin and refer us to Dr. Boo. They can’t diagnose him with anything ‘cause he’s so young.” 

Jeonghan stares at the older man. God, the poor kid. 

‘ _ You’re a kid too _ .’ A small voice whispers.

“What you did today...That was good, I think. I’m not sure how to help him, myself. Dr. Boo told me to do simple activities with him to ground him, but he was too far out of it by the time you found him. I’ll have to call for them to meet tomorrow but,” He sighs, looking off. “Taesan-ssi doesn’t like when Dr. Boo comes over. ‘Says Mingyu will ‘get over it.’ He’s infuriating, but he still pays for it at least.” 

Taking his own sip of the tea, Yoon Jeonghan realizes something.

The Park family is very fucked up. Pressing his palms against the new, expensive work pants his Father had gotten for him, he wonders.

_ Would he have been better off never coming to the Parks? _

But he remembers Mingyu’s blank stare, Jun-ssi’s guarded nature, and Seokmin-hyungs ridgid stance whenever their Father arrived, and he thinks, ‘ _ Yes. Yes, I would have been _ .’

But Jeonghan feels bad. So he’ll stay. Not for himself, but for his Eomma, his nephew, his hyung, and their Ba. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so hi, expect irregular updates as i only really have a vague idea of where i want to take this. if yall would like send in comments and stuff i would really appreciate it so i know what I'm doing right/wrong eeee all my friends who i normally make beta my fics arent carats so :<
> 
> but yeah! I'm working on it! i have a plan for at least the first 5 chapters, it just depends how motivated i am to write. pls tell me if you guys liked it i just had to do smth with bad clue cause it was so good until they demonized DID 
> 
> my twt @ is stayyhope and feel free to dm me!!


End file.
